5 Times Gakushuu Misunderstood
by N and S and F
Summary: Lima kali Gakushuu salah paham dan satu kali Karma (mohon ditegaskan dengan bold, italic, dan underline sekalian) tidak salah paham.


**A/N:** Hampir saja Nyx lupa mem- _publish_ fanfic ini, pembaca... Yah, walaupun sebetulnya kurang puas dengan ceritanya, karena sayang udah dibuat, jadi sudahlah tak apa. Tolong jangan di- _flame_ tapi, ya.

 **OXDXC**

 **5 Times Gakushuu Misunderstood (and 1 Time _Karma_ Did Not) by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Uke!Karma, _potential_ OOC, etcetera**

 **OXDXC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyamuk**

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi..."

"Pagi, Karma- _kun_ ," sapa Nagisa mengambil perhatian Karma yang sedang menahan kuap kantuknya (dan tanpa si kuncir biru sadari, menyerobot seorang Gakushuu yang juga berniat menghampiri). "Kau kelihatannya lesu sekali. Memangnya menginap di kos Itona- _kun_ sebegitu buruknya, ya?"

Gakushuu sudah akan pergi, merasa pembicaraan kedua murid kelas 3-E itu hanya akan berupa seputar hidup sehari-hari—dan ia juga tidak sudi kalau sampai ke- _gap_ Karma menguping—kalau saja telinganya tidak tanpa sengaja menangkap jawaban Karma;

"Ya, parah sekali— **aku dibuat tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk dan bangun-bangun sekujur badanku sudah penuh** _ **bitemarks**_ **begini**."

Mata ungu Gakushuu melebar. Miasma menguar. Tanggapan Nagisa- _kun_ yang datar justru tak terdengar;

"Makanya kau harus pakai _lotion_ anti nyamuk, Karma- _kun_... Kos Itona- _kun_ kan memang banyak nyamuknya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makan**

Digampar pacar itu tidak enak. Meskipun itu respon dari amarah yang membludak. Memang salah Gakushuu yang langsung marah-marah dan mengkonfron Karma sehabis salah pengertian mengenai status _canon_ _pairing_ Itona x Karma—tapi tetap saja pedih di pipinya terasa. Jadilah sebelum jam masuk sekolah Gakushuu cabut ke UKS dalam rangka meminta kompres untuk mendinginkan muka...

...dan mendengar sesuatu lagi untuk kedua kali.

"Itu tidak akan muat di mulutku, Chiba- _kun_."

"Kau sendiri yang minta, Karma-"

"Mana kutahu ukurannya sebesar itu-"

"Jadi kau mau _alternatif lainnya_ atau apa?"

Hening sejenak, diikuti suara seperti tersedak.

Oke, ini hanya pikiran Gakushuu saja kan? Dia baru salah kira kurang dari setengah jam, tidak mungkin kan Karma benar-benar...?

"...hebat juga kau, Karma."

Langkah kaki Gakushuu meninggalkan UKS berbuah kemunculan dua kepala—satu bersurai merah, satu lagi dengan poni menutup mata—dengan keponya mengintip dari balik jendela tempat mereka tadi bercengkrama, sebelum kembali fokus pada koleksi makanan yang dibawa Chiba.

" _Ne_ , Chiba- _kun_ , _hot dog_ 30 senti yang ini gratis buatku saja kan?"

"Kau sudah membantuku memasak lebih dari setengahnya—ya ambil sajalah."

(Kenapa Chiba tiba-tiba bawa _barbecue_ ke sekolah? Entahlah. Mungkin hanya demi kelangsungan cerita)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Panas**

Hati Gakushuu panas. Mukanya malah lebih panas, karena Karma menertawainya sampai puas—walaupun via _phone call—_ sehabis menjelaskan kejadian di balik percakapan di belakang UKS sebelum jam masuk barusan. Tapi hatinya ikut memanas saat menyadari bahwa sambungan ponselnya dengan Karma belum diputuskan dan suara-suara yang terdengar olehnya adalah...

"Hhh... Terasaka- _kun_..."

"Oi, Karma..."

"Ngh! T-Terasaka-"

"Hhh... Karma..."

 _ITU MAKSUDNYA APA, COBA._

Di kelas 3-E yang tak ber-AC, selaku dua manusia dengan kemampuan fisik di atas rata-rata, Karma bersama Terasaka yang didaulat untuk memindahkan sejumlah perabot berat dari kelas mencetuskan sumpah serampah pada teman-teman sekelas yang sudah melarikan diri duluan entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **UKS**

Gakushuu _tidak_ akan mempermalukan dirinya lagi dengan menghubungi Karma minta konfirmasi.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, pemuda satu itu mengulang kalimat di atas dalam hati.

Saking niatnya untuk tidak mempermalukan diri untuk yang kesekian kali, Gakushuu bahkan tidak mengapeli sang kekasih pada jam istirahat ini dan berniat mengungsi ke perpustakaan sampai jam istirahat berakhir—

 _TAPI KENAPA DIA MENDENGAR KARMA LAGI, DAN KENAPA JUGA LOKASINYA DI UKS LAGI?!_

"Kau ini kadang-kadang merepotkan sekali, Karma- _kun_."

Suara bariton yang dalam dan tenang, dengan sedikit nada geli dan... senang?

"Ini kan di luar kendaliku, _sensei_ ~"

Ah, Karma. Apa dia pernah sadar kalau cara bicaranya itu bisa diinterpretasikan sebagai menggoda, Gakushuu bertanya-tanya. ...sekalipun sadar juga, mungkin Karma tetap tidak akan peduli ya.

Helaan nafas dari sang guru yang berlutut bak pangeran tampan di depan ranjang; Gakushuu bisa menangkap figur Karma yang duduk di atasnya meski ada gorden yang menghalang.

"Oke, lebarkan kakimu—biar aku yang mengurus semuanya."

 _NAH AYO INI APA._

Dalam otaknya, pikiran Gakushuu sudah tidak lebih dari sebatas huruf A, kapital dan tanpa koma, sampai tidak ada tempat lagi di sana.

Bagaikan garam di atas luka, nafas Karma tiba-tiba tercekat, dengan suara pelan nyaris seperti rengekan...

"Itu sakit, Karasuma- _sensei_."

Karasuma, selaku guru olahraga, hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Salahmu sendiri habis angkat-angkat barang berat, kau malah iseng _parkour_ di halaman seperti yang belum minum obat. Jadinya terkilir kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Belajar**

Nah kan. Untung Gakushuu kali ini lebih sabar dan keterangan habis-kalimat-ambigunya ia dengar. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa predikatnya sebagai anak pintar bisa tercemar—atau lebih parah lagi kena gampar sang pacar. Kini Gakushuu bisa pulang dengan tenang dan konsen belajar...

"Ah, Karma- _kun—_ hari ini kita jadi belajar bareng kan?"

...setelah Karma ia kunci bersamanya di kamar.

"Maaf, Shiota- _kun_ , Karma sudah kupesan untuk hari ini dan seterusnya."

Karma sendiri baru sadar lima detik kemudian bahwa Gakushuu telah menggendong enampuluh kilogram berat tubuhnya—karung beras _style_ , pula _—_ meninggalkan Nagisa yang melongo menatap kepergian mereka berdua.

(Di sini Gakushuu tidak salah paham lagi sih, tapi lagi, dia sedang tidak berpikir jernih, jadi...)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Latihan?**

"Karma, aku tersiksa."

"Gakushuu, pergilah ke neraka."

"Aku serius, Karma. Mulai hari ini aku akan melatih caramu bicara. Aku tidak sanggup begini terus."

"Latiha—o-oi, Gakushuu-"

"Ya, latihan. Berbeda denganmu, Karma, kata-kataku tidak akan membuatmu salah paham."

Baiklah, Gakushuu bilang mau melatih cara Karma bicara, tapi kenapa sorot matanya membuat Karma merasa besok ia tidak akan sanggup ke sekolah?

 **OXDXC**

 **A/N:** Yap, segitu saja. Habis tiga hari berturut-turut membuat tiga cerita, tampaknya kemampuan Nyx mencapai batasnya... Untuk fanfic berikutnya? Tenang, ide Nyx masih ada dua atau tiga, doakan saja ;v

P.S. _Review_ di fanfic itu bisa dibaca di situs fanfiction habis berapa lama sih harusnya? Daritadi pengen cek, tapi gak bisa D: Padahal kan Nyx mau berterimakasih dengan baik dan benar untuk _review_ -nya D:


End file.
